mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Survival Games
Basics The aim of the game is to kill every other player you see, using weapons that you find in chests scattered across the map. At Start Everyone starts out in the middle of the map, where there are many chests containing items you can get. When the game starts, all players get a temporary speed boost for about 30 seconds, except those that try to attack other players within that time, in which case their speed boost is removed. Kits Free kits *Axeman - Right click with an axe to throw it. You deal more damage with axes. *Knight - Right click with a sword on a player to use Hilt Smash Gem kits *Archer (2000 gems) - Charge bow to use Barrage. Receives an arrow every 20 seconds (Max 3). *Brawler (2000 gems) - Right click with weapon to ground pound. Takes less and deals more knockback. Former Pay-to-Win kits *Necromancer - Killing people turns them into skeletons that can fight for you. *Bomber - Explosive arrows when left clicking bow. Receive TNT every 30 seconds (max 2). *Beastmaster - Right clicking the bone you spawn with spawns a dog that will fight with you. *Assassin - Deals +2 damage when attacking opponents from behind. Chests and Crafting Maps are usually very big and every place is worth exploring as there is usually a chest or two there. There are Tier 1 chests (taking up one block of space) and Tier 2 chests (taking up two blocks of space). Tier 1 chests are more common and can have things like iron ingots, sticks, compasses, stone swords, leather armour, gold armour, bows and arrows, and iron swords at best. Tier 2 chests are much rarer and can contain what Tier 1 chests have with the addition of iron armor and diamonds at best. There are some crafting tables around the maps (the easiest one to find being at center), so you can craft yourself weapons or amour if you have the right materials. Compasses Compasses function differently in this game as compared to Vanilla Minecraft. They will usually point towards the direction of an enemy player, and the player may choose to either pursue them or avoid them. However, when a Supply Drop is announced, the Compass will point towards the location the drop will be at. Supply Drops There are also Supply Drops that can contain things like Diamond Swords, Diamond Armour and Iron Armour. Everyone will be notified where it drops with coordinates and fireworks. Deep Freeze The Deep Freeze is a blizzard that slowly freezes the map over time, from the outside towards the middle. Any player that tries to go into the snow caused by the Deep Freeze will be damaged and can be killed. The Deep Freeze forces players into a smaller area so that there are higher chances of encountering each other. Death Match When there are only 4 players left, a Death Match can be initiated by anyone (including Spectators-note that this does not work anymore) by typing "/dm". The Death Match brings all remaining players to the middle of the map (which is now the only place the Deep Freeze has not affected), where they will fight until one player remains. This player then becomes the winner. Tips *One of the easy ways to get a bunch of items is to memorise the location of chests in the maps, then go to all of them and get their loot. This increases your chances of getting good items. *If you're good at PvP you can try to kill enemy players that have good weapons/armour that you want. *Supply Drops are definitely worth getting to, but because of that there will be many other players that will try to get it, too. If you're teamed up with someone, have your teammate watch your back while you get the loot, or vice versa. *Leave a compass in your hotbar inventory if possible, just in case you want to go on a player-killing spree. *If you can, you can try constantly pushing a person that you can't kill into the Deep Freeze to kill him. The downside is that you'll take damage trying to get his items. *Don't underestimate how quickly the deep freeze can move, and how much it damages you. Always keep your distance. Back to Available Minigames Category:Minigame